1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a chair, more particularly one, which is suitable for use in saunas and other recreational places, and which is structured in such a way that when the sitter changes his/her body position, the position of the back and the footrest will be changed accordingly.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIGS. 5 and 6, a conventional chair, which is especially made for use in saunas, includes two wooden lateral parts 6, a support board 7, a seat 8, and a back 9. The lateral parts 6 are secured next to a wall of a sauna, and each has a horizontal bar portions 61 on an inner side of an upper portion thereof, which bar portion 61 has a gap 62. The support board 7 is positioned between the lateral parts 6, and passed through the gaps 62 at two ends thereof. The seat 8 is supported on the horizontal bar portions 61 of the lateral parts 6. The back 9 is propped against a rear portion of the seat 8 at a lower end thereof.
The position of the back 9 can be reclined, and adjusted by means of displacing the seat 8 relative to the lateral parts 6, as shown in FIG. 6. However, the sitter has to first stand up so that the seat 8 becomes displaceable, and he/she won't know whether or not the current reclining position of the back 9 is suitable until he/she sits down on the chair. Therefore, it is possible that the sitter will have to stand up and sit down repeatedly to adjust the back 9 to a suitable position. Furthermore, the chair is made especially for use in saunas, not suitable for use in other places.